


三次krist是直的，一次krist弯了

by zhanmia



Category: SK/KA
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia
Kudos: 24





	三次krist是直的，一次krist弯了

（1）一次krist是直的  
“krist你知道吗，你现在就像这根黄瓜，明明已经弯了，还非得嘴硬”off放下筷子，右手食指和拇指夹住一条被竖着切成细长条的黄瓜，努努嘴示意krist看过来。  
他食指、拇指微微用力，笔直溜光的黄瓜条便弯成了月牙形，左手指尖再顺势一顶，一声脆响绿色的小家伙一下子断成两截。汁水溅到krist脸上，这人目瞪口呆全无反应，喉头嚅嗫了几下吞下最后一口炒饭，过了一会儿方才缓过神来，“你这是弯了？你这明明是宁折不弯好吗！”  
“不管怎么着吧，你觉得你现在这样有意思吗，好不容易跟singto走到这步了，现在又吊着人家，我看这两天singto下巴上又爆了几颗痘，你的杰作吧。”off扯过纸巾擦了擦手。  
Krist不满的撇撇嘴，“你懂什么，单纯的喜欢和性给人感觉完全不一样啊……我是很喜欢P’sing没错，可以一想到跟他……之后，我就要彻底弯了，我心里还是……”  
“就作吧你，等哪天singto让你耗得没耐心了，有你后悔的。”off神秘兮兮的凑到krist耳边，“要不你先试试，也不用直接……嗯……就先……让他用手……这样也不算你弯了。”  
Krist最终还是采纳了off的建议，所以当他被singto压在更衣室的门板上啃咬锁骨的时候，觉得自己仍旧钢管笔直。  
“唔……说好先试试的，你怎么！”krist原本仰着头享受着singto灵巧火热的舌尖在他胸口抚慰的快感，突然感到下身一阵酥麻与刺痛，singto微凉的指尖不知什么时候滑到他身后，绕着那一小块软肉来回按揉。  
过电一般的感觉沿着尾椎窸窸窣窣的蔓延到krist的腰肢、双腿，他几乎站立不稳，整个上身倚靠在门板上，下身承受着过分的触碰。  
“乖……帮我弄出来……你还是直的，我见过最直最直的直男。”singto一边说着一边往那诱人遐想的幽处探进两个指腹，他的下身顶着krist，高高翘起的前端将轻薄的内裤顶出一个可观的形状。  
krist敢肯定singto伸进他身体里的那个作怪的手指上一定抹了什么，不然他为什么感觉这么对，而且是之前两人无数次handjob都没感受到过的……对。  
这该死的舒服……krist被玩弄着身后某个敏感的部位，脑海中仍不无清醒的感到庆幸，还好，我还是直的……

（2）两次krist是直的  
事情的起因非常简单，krist前一天玩蹦床再次成功的拉伤了背，而号称为了给爸爸按摩肩膀上过专业按摩课程的singto主动要求帮他按摩。  
Krist原本可以拒绝的，可他的背实在太难受了，他只能胸前垫着一个软垫趴在床上，严重受到阻挡的视线与身体的酸痛感令他暂时忽略了singto手里拿着的东西。  
“这是什么？”krist随手接过singto递来的圆柱状物体，顶端略宽于下方，并镶嵌着一个小凹槽，周身布满大小不一的凸起，手握上去能感到些许微妙的瘙痒。  
“哥你拿这种东西来干什么？！”krist嘶了一口气，吃力的支起半个上身，他以为singto不过是拿来一个仿照性器做的玩具或者水杯之类的东西逗她，开一开直男之间无伤大雅的小玩笑，可握到手里才发现这居然真的是个假性器。  
Singto替krist捡起滑落到地板的软垫，帮他重新垫到身下，大方的答道，“疏通经络用的。”  
“……”krist无言以对，下巴抵在靠垫上打量起singto那张怎么看怎么老谋深算的脸。  
Singto没有丝毫心虚，甚至冲krist像模像样的wink了一下，“kit你知道，男性朋友……哦，我是说直男之间也是会相互帮忙的吧。”  
“嗯，就像咱俩之前那样？”krist歪着头乖巧的回答。  
“对，那样不算弯吧？”  
“当然不算”  
“那你说用手和用这个……”singto晃了晃手里的肉色小棍子，“也没差吧？”  
“……大概没有……吧”krist迟疑了一下。  
“所以说，直男直在哪里呢？直的并不是这个……”singto指指手上的东西，又伸出一根指头戳了戳krist的屁股，“也不是这个……”krist皱皱眉头似是被说动，singto继续道，“而是心，只要你心里认定自己是直男，那就没人能撼动你直男的地位，对吧。”  
“好像是这么个道理……”krist纠结的眉头稍稍舒展开来，看着singto手里那个张牙舞爪的小棍子也不觉得像一开始那么讨厌了。  
事实证明，这个肉色的橡胶制品也确实没有辜负自己“第一眼看过去就给人感觉非常实用”的第一印象，krist几乎被他折腾得瘫在床上无法动弹。  
Krist跪趴在蓝黑色的床单上，纤细的腰肢与丰满的臀部勾画出一道美妙的曲线，汗珠沿着脊背自肩胛处滚落至股沟，最终隐于他下身的私处。此刻那里正插着一根粗壮的肉色棒子，并随着操纵它的那只手的节奏在krist体内肆意进出。  
说它粗壮，其实也没那么名副其实，至少就krist而言，他触碰过的singto的下身就远比这玩意儿大，想到这里krist忍不住扭过头去望向身后singto。  
与他全身赤裸截然不容，singto仍旧衣冠楚楚，仅把腰带解开了，牛仔裤有些松垮的挂在腰间，内裤里那个紫红色的饱满肉棒悄悄冒出头。Singto也忍得辛苦，他左手伸进内裤抚慰自己的下身，右手则操控着深深插在krist体内的肉棒戳刺搅弄。  
“啊……哥……轻点……”krist失声叫了出来，细细密密、形状大小不一的凸起在身后的穴道内按压翻搅，被singto有技巧的捻住敏感的一点用力研磨，偏偏这人还只是用的假性器就让他这么难以自持，要是用真的……  
Krist紧咬住下唇，仅仅在脑海中想象一下那个画面，那种感觉，他就已经浑身颤粟，心跳加速了……  
果然直男的基因还是让他对可能发生的事产生了生理上的不良反应，krist依旧坚信不疑。  
Singto见krist一时出神，毫无征兆的用力将被穴道深深吞下的肉棒扯出一半，不出意外的听到krist响亮的呻吟以及带着哭腔的求饶。Singto咬咬牙加快左手抚慰自己的动作，心里暗自对自己的小兄弟说了声抱歉，谁让你喜欢上一个直男呢，直男的套路就是这么复杂，再忍忍吧……

（3）三次krist以为自己是直的，但这次他弯了  
Singto成功瞒过所有人的视线潜入了krist的房间，不过其实他只要躲过无处不在的yuyui姐就万事大吉了。  
当然了，他也知道，yuyui姐对他从来都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
Singto领情，更不会白白浪费掉yuyui姐有意无意给他给他创造的机会。  
“唔！”体内凹凸不平的微凉柱体突然被换成一个散发着炽热温度的更粗壮的家伙，krist一惊，红着眼睛狠狠剜了逞凶的人一眼，“哥！你干嘛突然……”  
Singto松开双臂，将两条细白的腿轻轻放下，上身低俯，一边亲吻着krist的颈窝一边含混不清道，“你能接受那个冷冰冰的东西在里面动来动去，却不喜欢我更大更硬的家伙……这真令人难过……”  
Krist的双腿夹不住singto精壮有力的腰肢，滑落到床单上，大张成诱人遐想的姿势，然而从表情上来看，此刻的他有些恼怒，“……啊……你明明知道不是这个原因，我……嗯……直……”  
Singto坏心耸动着下身，随着krist的语速一下接一下的往他身后那个高温紧致的秘处顶弄，下体被吮吸的强烈快感让他脑海里生成一个念头，当初他为什么要玩这种该死的直弯游戏，早知道这么爽，他何苦之前几次跟krist用handjob和假的性器解决。  
啪的一声闷响，singto大掌拍在krist一侧臀肉上，玉白的皮肤上瞬间泛起的粉嫩惹得他不住地大力揉搓，“是了是了……嘶，别夹这么紧……你最直，看看你这里……”singto握住krist下身冒着前液悄悄挺立的小家伙，弯下腰在上面啵的亲了一下，笑道，“它这么直，你怎么可能弯呢……”说着用自己下体饱满充血的头部抵住krist穴道里的一块软肉研磨起来。  
虽然有过之前几次肌肤相贴的经理，但荷枪实弹的缠绵和肉体触碰之间黏腻的感觉却是橡胶肉棒不能带给krist的。偌大的房间里冷气开得很足，krist却觉得闷热到难以呼吸，singto似乎在跟他争抢稀薄的空气，单薄的胸膛上下浮动，颤粟的快感袭上每一寸肌肤，他几乎要承受不住的哭出来了。  
“直男怎么能在做爱的时候哭出来呢……”singto一记深顶将自己送入krist身体最深处，他伸出一只手指点点krist泛红的眼角，但这根指头刚刚被用作替krist开拓后穴，此刻还残留着几滴液体，随着singto的动作半数抹在了krist眼角。  
Krist瘪瘪嘴，他现在更想哭了。  
“kit，别哭别哭，你看啊，现在你仍然是直的……”singto戳了戳krist还没得到释放的可怜兮兮的那根，又指了指自己释放过一次仍然半硬的性器，“我倒是让你夹得弯了不少……所以说啊，你呢，还可以继续做你的直男。”  
“……真的？”Krist的鼻头红红的，看上去被欺负惨了的样子。  
Singto满脸的诚实可靠，“是啊！”  
“我之前就说不想对粉丝说谎……那明天采访的问题……我还可以说自己是直男？！”krist墨黑的瞳仁亮晶晶的，眼里满是对singto的信任，那一瞬间singto几乎要向天忏悔了。  
“当然可以！”singto心里唾弃自己，但愿明天的采访问的不要太详细……


End file.
